Just Another Day
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: This is a Story my friend Cassie wrote and asked me to post for her. :o) Everything just seems like a normal and average day for Mr. Chris Colfer, but little does he know, that today Darren has a BIG secret for him to hear... A CrissColfer Fanfic
1. Just Another Day

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _

I looked at my alarm,_ 6am_.  
'_Why does the morning have to come so fast?_' I thought to myself bitterly. I got out of bed and did my morning routine and was ready to leave for the studio by 7. I grabbed a diet coke and hoped in the car.

~oOo~

'_Where is my guitar?_' I thought panicking.  
"Hey Darren, looking for this" asks Mark holding up my guitar. I let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"Oh thank god." I said rushing over to grab it. He held it out of my reach and smirked. I blinked at him in confusion.  
"So today's the big day huh..." he asks casually. I tilted my head, using all of my acting to seem clueless. He rolled his eyes. "The day you tell Chris how you feel right?"  
I blush furiously. "H-How did you k-know?" I asked.  
No one knows I like Chris. I didn't even know till about a month ago. Well I didn't admit it to myself till a month ago. After the cast party. In a way... I always knew that I liked him. But I didn't know how to feel about those feelings and tried to keep it to myself. And suddenly Mark knew? I could feel just how red my face was and was glad I was talking to Mark and not Chris because this was embarrassing enough!  
"Dude, like everyone but Chris knows you like him! Your always flirting with him and staring at him. Don't worry though, no one cares. We're actually happy to see you to hopefully getting your act together today. If not Lea and I thought we were gonna have two lock you two in a closet and not let you out till you make-out." he smirked and my face got warmer. The thoughts that fluttered through my head were... well, _interesting_ thoughts indeed.  
"So what song are you gonna sing?" He asked.  
"Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol." I said timidly.  
"Good choice." He said with a smile. "Oh here he comes. Good luck." he patted me on the back and left with a wink. I looked at Chis and with my guitar in hand and started walking toward him. My heart raced and I had to force myself to keep walking.  
'_You can do this..._' I thought. '_Don't back down now... Not when you're THIS CLOSE!_'

~oOo~

I walked in and saw Darren walking toward me. I smiled, my heart skipping a bit, but he didn't quite meet my eyes. My stomach dropped in disappointment.  
"Hey Darren." I said, ready to ignore this fact, walk past him, and get to my trailer to prepare for another day of shooting. But he grabs my arm. I look at his reddened face and stare into his scared and pleading eyes.  
"I want to show you something..." He murmurs and looks at me with such intensity that I follow with no protest. Eventually we arrive at his trailer. Confusion and reasoning start to take over me again.  
"Darren why-" I began, but he stopped me short.  
"Just listen before you talk. Please." He interjected. I paused, but nodded, filled with curiosity.  
Darren started to strum on his guitar and sing a beautiful song. It took me a moment recognize it as Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.  
My favorite song.  
Tears stung the back of my eyes and I didn't try to stop them as they rolled down my cheeks.  
Hope and what may have been a hint of desperation wrapped around my heart.  
'_It couldn't be... could this mean...?_' I shook my head, trying to clear it of the ridiculous thoughts in it, but the hope wouldn't leave.

~oOo~

I finished and looked up to see Chris in tears. Full-blown crying. I started to panic and worry. What had I done wrong?!  
"Chris I'm sorry if you don't feel the same and I upset-" I began, but before I could finish Chris surged forward, cupping my face in his hands and kissed me. Soft but passionate. I kissed back, and my heart seemed to stop in mid-beat.  
My heart fell when he pulled away. I felt a foolish grin form on my face.  
"Darren was that song really for me?" Chris asked, his voice just above a whisper. He seemed hopeful, desperate. But even so, he never backed to far away. I could feel his breathing mingle with mine as he held my face in his hands and stared lovingly into my eyes. I mentally scolded myself as my heats warmed again.  
"Yea, I really like you Chris. I think I may even... love you." I murmured back. Chris looked a bit surprised, but happy and more tears streamed down his face.  
"How long have you felt this way?" he asked. I swallowed, afraid that if I made him cry anymore that he might scold me.  
'_Now what a character bleed THAT would be..._' I thought. But I pushed the thoughts away.  
"Since I met you. But... I didn't know how to admit it to myself. I only admitted it to myself after the cast party last month. And when I finally did admit it to myself... god, I can't even explain to you how scared I was. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell you, or how you would react or what would happen. I was scared and confused but then..." I paused, taking a deep breath. I pulled away from him and set my guitar leaning against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stared deep into his eyes. His arms instinctively wrapped around my neck.  
"But then, I thought about what YOU would do. How YOU would handle something that scared you. That confused you. And I found the solution. That I needed to express how I felt in a way that both you AND I understand. And we both love and understand music... this was the only way I could think of how to tell you Chris. And I'll do anything I have to do to prove that this is how I feel if you don't believe me."  
Chris smiled at me and I smiled back. His lips found mine again.  
I felt whole.  
Complete.

~oOo~

'_The cast party..._' I thought. '_The one where we played seven minutes in heaven and Darren and I had a little to much to drink before we got picked to go in the closet together..._'  
I sighed and pulled away. "Darren I-"I was at a loss for words, but Darren smiled. He seemed to understand without me having to say a word.  
"Chris will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.  
"I-I want to... but I don't want to have to hide my boyfriend. So if we dated would you be willing to come out." I asked afraid of how it would affect my friendship and possible relationship with Darren.  
"Chris ever sense I met you my life seems to have gotten brighter until one day I could finally see the whole picture. I could see that there was still a missing puzzle piece in my life and that was you. Chris you are amazing, charming, awkward, funny and sexy as hell. I would never hide being with you. If you say yes I will gladly shout from the roof tops that I'm dating the Chris Colfer from every roof in town. I love you, I know I do. Even though I was stupid enough to take so long to realize it. So Chris will you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"  
I smiled wide and tackle hugged him.  
"Yes a million times yes" I squealed happily.  
Darren kissed me again and my heart soared.  
All I could think was:  
'_And I thought it was gonna be just another ordinary day..._'


	2. Now More Than Ever

I wake up and the first thing I feel is breathing on my neck and warm, strong arms wrapped around me. It takes a moment to remember that Darren slept over last night.  
'_Darren..._' I smiled just thinking about him. '_It's been four months of amazing dates, little suprises, emotional conversation's and loving kisses, amoung other things._' I blush thinking about the last part. '_Today though is a special day. Today Darren has an interview on Ellen and he's going to come out, with me behind stage waiting to come out and do the rest of the interview with him._'  
It's only 5am but I'm so nervous I know I won't sleep anymore. I turn over and smile at my sleeping boyfriend.  
"Baby do you want to get up now. I know its early but I can't sleep anymore, I'm to nervous." I whispered. Darren blinked his eyes open and looked at me. He smiled groggily.  
"Good morning beautiful..." He said sleepily and kissed me. I kissed back.  
'_I'll never get tired of this..._' I thought, smiling as I pulled away.  
"I'm sorry baby I didn't hear what you said" Darren said tiredly, yawning.  
"Never mind baby go back to sleep I'll wake you up when it's time to get up..."  
"Mkay..." Darren replied yawning again. He plopped his head back down on the pillows and immediately began snoring softly again. I chuckled. He was so adorable. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.  
'_Might aswell start getting ready now..._' I thought sighing and getting ready to take a shower.  
I had wanted this day to come for so long. And now... I didn't even know what to think. I mean, what would everyone think? What would people say?  
Normally, none of this would bother me but... now, it did. Now, it counted. More than ever.


	3. We'll Be Ok

I blinked my eyes open realizing it was just a dream. I sighed.  
'_Oh thank goodness. I thought my friends and family really did hate me..._'  
I sat up and start to get out of bed but stopped.  
'_Wait... what if they really do hate me after today. I love Chris to death, but is it worth losing my friends and family?_' As Darren thought about this Chris walked into the room.  
"Oh good your up." Chris walks over and gives Darren a long loving kiss. "So I was thinking we could both wear our black suits with the skinny ties. What do you think?" He asked smiling. Chris looked at Darren and noticed he seem nervous and scared. "Baby what's wrong?"  
Darren looked at him sullenly. "I can't do it. I can't come out. What if they hate me? What if my family disowns me? Sure its one thing to be ok with gay people when it dosen't affect you but maybe having a son who's dating the boy he intends to spend his life with will be different..."  
Darren continued to rant while Chris listened. When he was done Chris gave him a hug. They sat in silence for a long moment.  
Finally, Chris pulled away and replied with a smile. "Baby if your not ready, then you don't have to come out. But it would me so happy if you do. And don't worry. Your parents love me and they love you. We're gonna be ok. I promise." Daren looked at him with wide, pleading eyes.  
"Are you sure?" he asked timidly, swallowing past the gigantic lump in his throat. Chris gave him a soft kiss.  
"Yes I'm very sure."


	4. Winking

Three hours later and we're on our way to the studio. I don't know who's more nervous, Darren or me.  
'_How am I going to deal with the people who think I "turned him gay" and that I tricked him into dating me_' I thought bitterly. I turned to look a Darren. He was smiling and looking out the window seeming happy and content. Just seeing Darren happy makes me happy and less nervous. My phone buzzes so I look down and see a text.

Darren:  
"_You're really cute when your nervous ;)_"

I look at Darren to find him smirking at me. "And you couldn't just say that out loud because...?"  
Darren's smirk turns to a grin. "Because I didn't want to break the silence. And I can't wink very well but putting it in a text is easy and fun." Darren attempts to wink but fails miserabliy looking more like he was having a stroke or seziure rather than winking. I laughed.  
"Oh, baby, you do suck at winking. But I love you any ways." I scoot over and cuddle up to Darren glad the driver can't see us through the black cover they have between them. Darren chuckled at my comment.  
"That's not the only thing I suck at." Darren laughed. "But I did tell you I was bad at winking." Darren tried to wink again to emphissize his point.  
"You really are adorable, you know that?" I questioned.  
"You've told me but I always love hearing it again." Darren grinned. "Maybe when we get home I can show you just how 'ADORABLE' I can be." Darren all but purred into my ear. I gulped.  
"I'd like that baby. I'd like that a lot, but first we have a interveiw and then dinner with both our parents to get through. think you can wait until than." I giggle thinking about all the ways I can tease Darren through out the day.  
"I guess if you promise we can have some well deserved 'Alone Time' later" Darren wispered softly nuzzling my neck. I shuddered.  
"I promise baby. I promise." I said kissing the top of my lovely boyfriends head.


End file.
